Fear and Comfort
by 95Jezzica
Summary: It's not easy to be afraid, and Canada just really want England to make the thunder to go away. England wishes he knew how. / (A fluffy One-Shot where Canada is young and afraid, and it's up to big-brother England to comfort and make everything okay again).


**Fears and Comfort**

 **o.o.o.o.o**

A loud crash was heard when the thunder exploded somewhere outside and joined the heavy rain which clattered against the roof, and Canada let out a whimper as he desperatly tried to block out the sound with a pillow over his head. He couldn't understand why he was so afraid of thunder. Canada _knew_ it couldn't hurt him, especially since he was still inside and even had seen England strengthen the protective runes around the house earlier during the day. Logically Canada knew he was _safe_ here, so why-?

 _ **BOOM!**_

With a scream of fright Canada fell out of his bed when the loud boom of thunder exploded right above the house. Not being able to hold it inside anymore Canada felt unwanted tears spill from his eyes as he let out a sob. What should he do? Another crash of thunder sounded through the room and Canada threw away the pillow and blanket, which had fallen off the bed with him, and stood barefoot on the chilly floor. Running faster than he ever had done before Canada then quickly escaped his room and sprinted down the hallway - only coming to a stop when he already stood in the doorway to England's bedroom.  
A flash of lightning showed Canada the whole room for just a second, including a peacefully sleeping England, and for a moment Canada hesitated to go inside.

He knew England had been very tired lately because of all the late nights with work. Should he really risk waking up England just because of something ridiculous as being afraid of thunder? However once again the thunder boomed above them, and Canada sobbed out in fear. With his decision seemingly made for him Canada ran into the room with tears streamin down his face and quickly climbed up into the bed before he buried his face in England's chest in a futile attempt to block out the sound of thunder.

"Wha- Canada? What are you doing here?" a sleepy England questioned in a groggy voice and sat up in the bed with Canada in his lap.

Normally Canada would have answered when England spoke to him, but another boom of thunder chose that moment to once again explode just above their house.  
Unable to stop himself Canada only cried while he tried to bury his head further into England's night shirt, and England made a sound of understanding.

"Are you afraid of thunder?"

Canada nodded into England's chest.

"Ah, right," England mumbled and awkwardly patted Canada on the back.

"Make it go away," Canada begged him quietly through his tears. "Please make it go away!"

England always claimed he was a wizard, didn't he? Surely he could make the thunder stop. He had to!  
However instead of making the thunder go away he only heard England let out a sad sigh.

"I can't."

Canada was about to rise his head to protest against it, but then he felt England's strong, gentle arm wrap around him and hug him close while the other arm moved the blanket to cover them both and England laid down in the bed. To make it more comfortable for the both of them England then turned them around to lay on their sides. If possible Canada then snuggled even closer to England, partly using England's upper arm as a pillow, and when another boom of thunder sounded through the bedroom England's free arm joined the other in hugging Canada close.

"It's alright, you're safe," England whispered softly into his ear. "The thunder should be gone before morning, and you can sleep here for the night if you want to."

Canada nodded into England's chest, both trusting and hoping England would be right, but also thankful he would be allowed to stay for the night.  
He was still scared, but at the same time Canada also felt much safer now - snuggled close to England's chest and the older nations' arms wrapped tightly around him. It was no wonder Canada now finally felt his eyes slowly feel heavy and hard to keep open.

The feeling of safety only continued to grow stronger when England softly began to hum a slow melody Canada didn't recognize and hugged him closer in comfort.  
It was nice. England's singing voice wasn't necessarily the best, but it had a certain feeling to it and was somehow able to drown out the thunder outside.

" _Perhaps England used magic anyway,_ " Canada thought sleepily. " _Just not in the way I asked for._ "

Nevertheless if that was the case or not Canada finally felt safe again, and with a deep breath and a small smile on his face he fell asleep to the sound of England's low humming.

 _o.o.o_

Once England heard the deep, even breathing from Canada he finished the song and let out a tired yawn. He wasn't very good at these kinds of things, but he must have done something right since Canada's tears now were replaced by a small smile and peaceful sleep, so England supposed he couldn't be too picky. When Canada had asked, or more like begged, him to make the thunder go away England was surprised to find how much it hurt to tell his young colony those two words: " _I can't_."

So he had done the first thing which came to his mind and held Canada close, just the way England used to wish for someone to hold him the times he was young and afraid.

With a small smile of his own England then hugged his little boy tightly and let out a final yawn before he fell back asleep.  
Just as he promised the thunder eventually left, and both England and Canada slept peacefully until the morning.

o.o.o.o.o

 **The End**

o.o.o.o.o

 **Hello everyone, it's been a while! Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked this little One-Shot! At least I really enjoyed to write it.  
** **Seriosuly, Canada and England need more family-focused fanfictions only about them.**

 **On another note: For those of you wondering about the PotterTalia fanfiction** Arthur Kirkland and the School of Magic **, don't worry.  
** **I have** ** _NOT_** **abandoned it. Life has just been crazy and hasn't given me a calm moment for months, so I simply haven't been able to write and upload or update fanfictions as much as I want to.  
** **On the bright side the next chapter is almost finished, so if you give me another 2-3 weeks I should hopefully be able to upload it then.**

 **Thanks again for reading this short little fanfiction, and I hope to see you soon again! /Jezzica**


End file.
